El poder de ser amor
by Tomoyo Poetisa Scheherazade
Summary: Tomoyo, ademas de Meiling, hasta ahora, es la única del grupo que no posee magia, pero ¿qué sucederá cuando se descubra que, al igual que Eriol, es la reencarnación de alguien muy poderoso; una historia Eriol x Tomoyo.
1. capitulo 1: prologo

Capitulo 1: prologo

Han pasado 4 años desde que Sakura sello la carta del vacío, convirtiéndola en la "esperanza"; Meiling y Shaoran tuvieron que regresar a Honk Kong, sin embargo Sakura no perdió contacto con su amado Shaoran, ahora que le había correspondido, sabía que su vida iba a cambiar por completo, tal y como sucedió cuando se enteró de que ella y Tomoyo eran primas.

=INICIA FLASHBACK=

Sonomi: -Bien, hoy nos hemos reunido para ver el video de la Pequeña Sakura, ahora hay que disfrutarlo.

El joven Yukito también estaba con ellos, al igual que Touya,todos estaban viendo el video cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Touya: -Alguien toca, ¿puedes abrir monstruo?

Sakura: -Ya voy hermano

Sakura se quedó sorprendida, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el Abuelo de la cabaña, aquél que había conocido en sus vacaciones y que con ayuda de la carta "lluvia" le regaló un arcoíris.

Fujitaka: -¿Quién es, hija?

Sakura: -Es el abuelo de la cabaña

Sonomi: -¿Abuelo?

Sr. Amamiya: -Así es

Sonomi: -¿pero que haces aquí?

Sr. Amamiya: -Es hora de la verdad

Fujitaka: El Sr. Amamiya tiene razón, es hora de la verdad

Los chicos se quedaron asombrado, en especial Sakura y Touya, quienes estaban muy confundidos. Por su parte Tomoyo también estaba confundid pero no tanto como los hermanos; después de una larga charla los chicos se enteraron de que los Kinomoto y Tomoyo eran primos segundos.

Tomoyo: -Es una maravilla, voy a pasar más tiempo con Sakura, ¡mi prima amiga!

Sakura: -Asi es Tomoyo

Touya: -Ojalá y no te comas a mi prima, Monstruo

=FIN FLASHBACK=

El tiempo cambió muchas cosas en Tomoeda, Sakura y Tomoyo ya no eran las mismas niñas que se vieron involucradas en la magia, ahora eran unas lindas señoritas de 17 años, estudiantes de la preparatoria Seijou; Tomoyo era una joven de rasgos finos, ojos amatistas, cabello azabache, con una piel de color nívea y un cuerpo dotado con un una silueta muy hermosa y esbelta; por su parte Sakura tenía el cabello castaño, unas preciosas esmeraldas en su rostro, y una piel claramente bronceada, que hacía que sus esmeraldas lucieran en su rostro.

Por otro lado Touya y Yukito tenían 24 años y eran estudiantes de medicina, ellos practicaban en el Hospital de Tomoeda, y también el tiempo había influido en ellos, Yukito era un muchacho apuesto y Touya no se quedaba atrás, Yukito había conocido a una muchacha, cuya relación no prosperó, sin embargo, él estaba convencido de que su persona especial llegaría, y también de que lo que Touya sentía por él ya no se repetiría, y si algo odiaba Yukito de tener que ser la identidad falsa de Yueera el poder lunar que provocaba esas atracciones.

Pero ultimadamente algo no le gustaba a Yukito, y es que en repetidas ocasiones soñaba con Clow, con la magia y con una persona que jamás imaginó: Tomoyo Daidouji, la prima de su mejor amigo. Lo que no le agradaba de estos sueños era que sus sueños eran predictivos y que al despertar, Yukito amanecía convertido en Yue; y el claramente sabía de que algo muy fuerte trataba de comunicarle la magia, y que algo estaría por suceder.


	2. capitulo 2: el reencuentro de un amor

Capítulo 2: El reencuentro de un amor

Tomoyo: -Hola Sakura, quería saber si me podrías acompañar al centro comercial

Sakura: -Hola Tomoyo, Claro que sí

Tomoyo: -Bien Sakura, nos vemos a las 2:00pm en la entrada del centro comercial

2 cosas que no cambiaban en la personalidad de Tomoyo eran su afición para grabar y su interés en diseñar vestuarios y ropa. Y se le ocurrió diseñar un yukata para Sakura, así que decidió que Sakura elegiría la tela y por eso iban al centro comercial.

Al cabo de las 2 de la tarde de un sábado de marzo Sakura llegó al centro comercial donde se encontró con Tomoyo, y después de saborear un helado entraron a la tienda de costura, y mientras las chicas se maravillaban entre telas de colores, Sakura comenzó a sentirse mareada, por lo que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, apenas salió de la tienda la esmeralda, Tomoyo sintió algo raro, inexplicable, y salió de la tienda para ver a su amiga inconsciente, en brazos de un chico alto, de cabellos chocolate; Tomoyo sorprendida se dirigió hacia él y cuando lo vio se alegró pues el mismísimo Shaoran estaba con su amiga, pero al ver el preocupado rostro de su amigo intuyó que Sakura no estaba bien.

Decidieron salir del centro comercial para poder atender a Sakura, pero al salir sucedió algo de lo que ninguno de los chicos se percató, y es que cuando los amigos salieron, el centro comercial estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo que Shaoran no pudo interceptar.

En cuanto salieron Sakura reaccionó.

Tomoyo: -¿Estas bien Sakura?

Sakura: -Si Tomoyo, gracias, y gracias…..

¡Shaoran!

Shaoran: ¡Sakura!

Los 2 tortolitos se reunieron en un abrazo que hizo que Sakura se olvidara de lo sucedido, hasta que….

Shaoran: -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sakura: -No sé, sentí una presencia maligna muy fuerte, pero cuando quise averiguar me desmayé y no recuerdo más.

Shaoran: Todo estará bien.


	3. capítulo 3: premoniciones

Capítulo 3: Premoniciones

Eriol: - ¡que bueno verlos de nuevo amigos!

Tomoyo: - Eriol

Inmediatamente se vieron los amigos níveos corrieron a abrazarse

Eriol: - Que bueno encontrarte de nuevo, te extrañé tanto.

Tomoyo: - Eriol, ¿tú piensas que soy mala persona?

Eriol: - ¿por qué lo dices?

De repente algo en la mirada de Tomoyo se quebró, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo amatista tan característico de ella y una lágrima le indicó a Eriol que las cosas no estaban bien.

Eriol: - Tomoyo, que tienes, que sucede

Sin pensarlo, el quiso levantar el rostro de su amiga y vió que estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal mientras una lágrima cruzaba su fino rostro, y logró ver en el cuello de su amiga una mordida.

Eriol gritó y pidió ayuda, pero se percató de que estaba solo, rodeado de sombras que querían atacar a su amiga, decidió ayudar a su amiga pero fue demasiado tarde cuando notó que su amiga estaba muerta.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Eriol despertó llorando y empapado en sudor, sabía que la magia no le daba un buen mensaje, y le preocupaba aquella niña, aquella compañera de la infancia que no poseía ningún poder en caso de ser atacada.

No era el único ser mágico en Inglaterra, por lo que la madura Nakuru se percató de un Eriol serio, triste, preocupado y agobiado, por lo que decidió preguntarle que sucedía.

Nakuru: - Que te sucede Eriol, te siento preocupado.

Eriol: - Algo no marcha bien, prepara tu equipaje que nos vamos a Japón, y avísale a Kaho que nuestra cita se cancela.

Aquella noche fue bastante alarmante para la mayoría de los poseedores de magia. Si bien Yukito fue el primero en tener revelaciones de la magia, no fue el único, ya que Kero, Touya y Eriol también soñaron con Tomoyo.

Y aquel sueño era cada vez más alarmante….

En Inglaterra vivía un joven alto de piel nívea, que en sus ojos poseía un par de zafiros que resaltaban en su rostro, en el que además descansaban unos anteojos, su cabello era negro con reflejos azulados; joven que alguna vez ocasionó bastantes travesuras para ayudar a una niña; joven en el que se escondía el alma de un gran mago; joven que ahora sufría por su amiga.

Y aquel joven sin pensarlo más, salió del país junto con sus guardianes y su profesora para no volver, en caso de ser necesario.

Que tal amigos!

Finalmente les traigo el 3er capítulo de esta historia, espero que les este gustando, si gustan sugerir algo dejen un review, la historia tiene de todo; ojalá les guste esta mezcla de sentimientos.

Gracias por leer la historia

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

Tomoyo Ciruelo Estelar


	4. capítulo 4: el lado oscuro de Kaho Mizuk

Capitulo 4: El lado oscuro de Kaho Mizuki

A Kaho Mizuki no la calentaba ni el sol.

Conocía al joven mago desde que el apenas tenía uso de razón, siempre fue su compañera, era tan observadora que poco a poco fue descubriendo la verdadera identidad del chico.

Pero con el tiempo ambos dejaron de sentir ese cariño de amistad y lentamente se fue convirtiendo en un amor muy lejano y muy distinto al amor de admiración que siente un chico por su profesora; y aunque ellos no lo aceptaban, claramente sabían que su relación no era de amistad.

Y ahora se encontraba preparando su equipaje con el coraje atravesado por el hecho de que Nakuru Akizuki le avisara que su cita con Eriol había sido cancelada, y sobre todo la hora del aviso le cayó directo al hígado, eran las 6 de la mañana cuando recibió la noticia. Tanto fue su coraje que decidió acompañarlos a donde quiera que fueran sin importarle que Eriol no quisiera, la ira que sentía en aquel momento obligó a su ser a decirle que ella también iría, aunque realmente no supiera a donde ir.

Al abordar el avión las palabras de Eriol la hicieron estallar en silencio, pues su viaje era por tiempo indefinido y a Japón, exactamente a Tomoeda, exactamente al lugar de su pasado…. Al lugar de su amor VERDADERO.

Claramente sabía que su pasado en Tomoeda se remontaba a aquél chico de cabello oscuro y mirada profunda: Touya Kinomoto.

Lo que su parte consciente no conocía es que su inconsciente le estaba tendiendo una jugarreta junto con su corazón, mientras ella decía "amar" al mago, su corazón sólo podía amar a Touya, y eso era algo totalmente desconocido para ella.

Mientras Kaho pensaba en esto no se dio cuenta de que Eriol intentaba captar su atención desde hace 5 minutos, no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a Tomoeda.


	5. capítulo 5: el regreso de la magia

Capítulo 5: El regreso de la magia

No tenía caso darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sin embargo Kaho seguía pensando en eso.

Kaho estaba totalmente enojada, la ira que sintió al enterarse de que Eriol se iba, obligó a su ser a decirle que ella también iría, aunque realmente no supiera a donde ir.

Ella seguía absorta, pensando en lo que Eriol le acababa de hacer, y Eriol llevaba ya 10 minutos intentando decirle que ya habían llegado a Japón.

Eriol la aceptó como su acompañante y justo en el avión le dijo el tiempo y el destino de su viaje, obviamente la srita. Mizuki pegó el grito en el cielo.

Eriol intentó que su llegada pasara totalmente desapercibida, pero olvidó que su sucesora, apodada "card captor", la dueña de sus antiguas cartas estaba ahí e interceptó su presencia y con ayuda del tablero mágico de su novio llegaron al Parque Pingüino, el cofre de su niñez.

Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo no podían creer que el mago estaba frente a ellos, Spike, Nakuru y la Profesora Mizuki también estaban ahí. Sakura corrió a abrazar a su amigo al igual que Tomoyo.

Eriol también se alegraba de ver a sus amigos, y ahora estaba más tranquilo al ver que Tomoyo estaba bien, pero sabía que tenían que estar preparados.

N.A: Hola, se que ahora pensaran que fue demasiado tiempo pero entre vacaciones, exámenes y proyectos escolares no había tenido tiempo de subir los capítulos de esta historia.

Gracias por esperar, nuevamente estoy de regreso.

Sé que este capítulo es demasiado corto pero en compensación les voy a subir uno más, que es la continuación de este capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews, gracias a yeyuperez, inusuki chan, LyS Cosmo, Lunabsc, Sawako-otamer, ayumiku 24, luzprincesa,Adileyne, Nanifetia, Kat-Hime, Emmamador,PrincessVirgo, Minami Tomoeda y a todos los que esperan pacientemente y siguen esta historia


	6. capítulo 6: como en los viejos tiempos

Capítulo 6: Como en los viejos tiempos.

Como era de esperarse, los chicos le preguntaron al mago cual era el motivo de su visita, él no quiso entrar en detalles, por lo que sólo les dijo que regresaba para estudiar con ellos, porque los apreciaba y los extrañaba, pero Tomoyo, que seguía siendo observadora sabía que había algo de trasfondo, pero no quiso preguntarle.

Todos estaban contentos por la llegada de Eriol, Sakura estaba contenta porque su amigo estaba con ellos, Shaoran estaba tranquilo porque con Eriol, Sakura estaba segura, Tomoyo estaba feliz porque, aunque las fastidiaba mucho a ella siempre la respetaba y con ellos Tomoyo se sentía feliz, ellos, en especial Eriol le sacaban una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba, y era obvio que le tenía un cariño especial a Eriol.

Kaho estaba más tranquila pero estaba confundida, ella no podía comprender la alegría de los chicos y no entendía ni sabía los motivos de Eriol para realizar un viaje inesperado a Japón, sabiendo que no era fácil entrar a la Preparatoria inglesa en la que Eriol estudiaba, estaba cometiendo locuras por sus caprichos de joven de 17 años.

Y mientras pensaba en esto apareció detrás de ella Touya Kinomoto.

Su corazón tenia lista la trampa para Kaho y eso solo era el comienzo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Revelación de un mal sueño

Capitulo 7: Revelación de un mal sueño.

Cuando Yue se enteró de que Eriol estaba en Tomoeda, por medio de Yukito le pidió a Sakura que Eriol le concediera hablar con él.

Nadie podía impedirle al guardián de la luna reunirse con su antiguo dueño, pero el joven mago quería ver a Kerberos y a Yue.

Una vez reunidos, Eriol empezó a hablar con sus guardianes, y coincidieron en el mismo sueño: Tomoyo Daidouji moría en brazos de Eriol.

Eriol estaba alarmado, no fue el único que soñó con su pequeña amiga, no fue el único que la vio morir, y los 3 poseedores de magia apreciaban a la joven Daidouji, porque le tenían un cariño especial.

Pero la confesión que Shaoran le hizo más tarde le desgarro aun más el corazón a Eriol.

Shaoran también la vio morir, todos coincidían en el bosque, en la hora, en las sombras, en la mordida, en la muerte, pero solo Shaoran pudo ver que los dueños de esas sombras eran de una legión de vampiros comandados por un hechicero. Eriol no sabía que pensar.

Siempre se había mostrado un joven muy valiente y fuerte, pero ante la confirmación de tal desgracia, Eriol se quebró, Eriol era el ejemplo de que los hombres también lloran, el sufría por su amiga, por aquella chica de linda voz y hermosa mirada: su mejor amiga

-debo disimular mi angustia- dijo finalmente.


	8. Capitulo 8: El destino esta marcado

Capitulo 8: El destino está marcado

Era una fresca mañana de marzo, exactamente 31 de marzo, por ser temprano era normal que Sakura estuviera durmiendo aun, pero era raro que a esa hora Tomoyo estuviera profundamente dormida.

Y Eriol sintió que el sello se rompió.

Cuando Eriol se entero de su pasado el soñó, y mediante sueños Clow le fue hablando de la Card Captor.

Pero el estaba sintiendo algo muy raro, algo muy malo estaba pasando, solo pudo pensar en Tomoyo y sin nada que decir salió de su casa hacia la mansión Daidouji.

Por su parte Tomoyo estaba durmiendo, ella estaba soñando con Clow, pero no veía al ancestral mago sino al chico de lentes que tanto conocía, también pudo ver a un chico bastante guapo, y en medio de ellos estaba ella.

De pronto su sueño se tornó gris pues ellos se peleaban por ella, y al final solo pudo verse en brazos de Eriol, rodeada de sombras que no sabía a quien pertenecían, y finalmente vio como ella moría en brazos de su amigo Eriol.

Tomoyo se despertó gritando y llorando; no sabía que quería decir ese sueño, pero sabía que no era bueno, tenía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido; decidió no comentarle a sus amigos porque sabía que los iba a preocupar, pero fue demasiado tarde pues Eriol había llegado y la había oído gritar.

-No tiene caso que me digas que no pasa nada- dijo Eriol -yo mismo te oí gritar

-De verdad no paso nada, estoy bien- la chica intentaba que su voz fuera lo más veraz y firme, pero no consiguió engañar a Eriol, y tuvo que contarle aquel sueño; por lo menos intentaba no llorar, era lo único que le quedaba, pero aun así no pudo evitar que unas finas lágrimas resbalaran por su delicado rostro.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- y rodeándola con sus brazos la abrazó para darle su protección

-Tomoyo, mírame a los ojos, te prometo que nada te va a pasar- y mirándolo a los ojos Tomoyo sintió la cálida paz que solo le podrían dar esos profundos ojos color zafiro.

Hey aquí estoy de regreso… ya saben que a veces vacaciones es la temporada con mas trabajo pero prometo no distanciarme tanto tiempo…. La historia comienza a ponerse interesante asi que no se pierdan de la historia...


	9. Capítulo 9: Tranquila, todo estará bien

Capítulo 9: Tranquila, todo estará bien

-Tomoyo, te prometo que nada malo te va a pasar, todos los que te queremos te vamos a proteger para que tú estés bien.

Poco a poco el miedo de Tomoyo fue desapareciendo y se fue convirtiendo en una incesante paz, tan indescriptible, jamás había sentido esa paz y decidió agradecerle por apoyarla en ese momento tan duro

-Eriol muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero quiero pedirte un favor:

-Claro Tomoyo, lo que sea

-Te pido por favor que no comentes nada de esto a nadie, ni a Sakura ni a Shaoran, o se preocuparán

-Me temo que Sakura será la única que no se enterará, pues Shaoran ya lo sabe, Clow también le reveló parte de estos hechos, solo Él, Yue, Kero y Yo.

-Eriol, ¿y tú crees que en realidad todo esto indique que algo malo va a pasar? ¿por qué yo también puedo sentir esto si yo no pertenezco al mundo de la magia?

-Tranquila, mientras yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, nada malo pasará

-Tomoyo se quedó aún mas tranquila al escuchar aquellas palabras que la reconfortaban

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, no importa la hora que sea

-Esta bien, lo haré.

Hola, aquí estoy de regreso, ya saben que vacaciones es sinónimo de mas trabajo que nunca… aquí estoy con la entrega de un nuevo capítulo para ustedes que confían en mi y en esta historia.

Si Dios y el tiempo me lo permiten les subiré un capitulo por semana, quizá 2

Gracias por su paciente espera y por su persistencia, nos leemos en otro capítulo

*Tomoyo Ciruela Estelar*


	10. Capítulo 10: No te puedo olvidar

Capítulo 10: No te puedo olvidar

Los días siguieron pasando, el cumpleaños de Sakura llegó y hubo una pequeña reunión en su honor, todos estuvieron presentes.

Al día siguiente los 4 amigos decidieron ir al parque y disfrutar de la brisa matinal que el día les ofrecía.

En eso entró una llamada a la casa de Hiragizawa.

-Quien habla? El joven Hiragizawa no está…

-No buscaba a Eriol, te busco a ti Kaho

Era Touya que quería hablar urgentemente con Kaho

-Te veo en el Templo Tzukimine Touya

Mientras los amigos estaban en el parque, Kaho y Touya recordaban momentos vividos hace algunos años, debajo de aquél árbol que fue su cómplice

-Kaho, yo nunca te olvidé pero veo que Tú si…

-No es eso Touya, necesitaba de tu compañía y Eriol me apoyó cuando el destino se puso en contra de nuestro amor, Él me apoyó cuando no pudiste estar conmigo; Yo te amo Touya y no te puedo olvidar, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca te olvidaré.

Ellos realmente se amaban, pero no podían estar juntos, el tiempo no se detiene y sigue pasando…

-Debo irme Touya.

Y Kaho decidió irse sin esperar la respuesta de Touya.


	11. Capítulo 11: La ruptura y

Capítulo 11: La "ruptura" y aquella promesa

Kaho esperaba pacientemente a Eriol, tenía que hablar y aclarar lo más pronto posible su situación.  
Por su parte Eriol caminaba a casa pensando e intentando despejar su mente. Desde aquel día en que la memoria y el sello de Tomoyo fue liberado, Eriol estaba confundido, quería de manera especial a Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, pero ese sentimiento cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte.

Pero antes, cuando inició su situación con Kaho no sabía que El siempre había estado enamorado de Tomoyo, ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Kaho ahora que por fin se había dado cuenta?

Y al llegar a casa Kaho lo abordó diciendo:  
-Eriol, ¿Recuerdas aquella promesa?

INICIA FLASHBACK

Era un día nublado, Kaho estaba triste pues había tenido que dejar de ver nuevamente al amor de su vida; desde que ella conoció a Touya por primera vez aseguró que jamás lo sacaría de su corazón, pero por azares del destino tuvo que irse muy lejos, tiempo después lo volvió a ver, sin embargo el destino los alejó. Kaho en verdad amaba a ese chico, sin embargo la vida le presentaba más oportunidades sin el amor de Touya.

Eriol por su parte quería un amor verdadero, pero al revelarle Clow que Él sería padre de una descendencia poderosa sólo pudo imaginar que sería con Kaho, y así comenzó esa relación que no era otra cosa más que el puro acompañamiento.

Cuando Eriol compartió el mensaje de Clow con Kaho ella sólo le dijo:

-Te pido un favor  
-El que sea Kaho  
-No te puedo amar completamente, mi corazón ama con todo su ser a Touya, el destino se ha encargado de separarnos, prométeme que si las circunstancias nos vuelven a reunir no vas a sufrir por alguien como yo  
-Te prometo tu libertad

Y así iniciaron ese camino de apoyo y cariño, el verdadero cariño de unos amigos, aunque ellos creyeran y aparentaran otra realidad.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Otra vez me encuentro con Touya, y de verdad lo amo pero...  
-Shh, nunca fuimos realmente nada... Sólo vemos lo que queremos ver... Además, te prometí tu libertad, así que se libre y lucha por tu amor.  
Eriol se había dado cuenta de que Él también merecía ser feliz, sin importar otra cosa más que el amor que sentía por Tomoyo, sin importarle en ese momento su magia...  
-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable; ahora sí podré amar a la persona que en realidad quiero.


	12. Capítulo 12: La paz de tus ojos

Capítulo 12: La paz de tus ojos

Kaho por fin podía amar a Touya, su gran amor por Él era más fuerte que la distancia, ahora Touya era feliz al lado de Kaho.  
Sakura y Shaoran disfrutaban de la suave brisa matinal de abril.

Nakuru había aprendido a "llevarse bien" con Yukito y en ciertas ocasiones llegaban a tener un duelo de magia para comprobar si en verdad Yukito era más poderoso que ella. Nakuru sentía algo especial por Yukito, si bien no lo sentía al principio ahora Nakuru quería a Yukito, por otro lado Él sí la quería, a partir de su llegada Yukito quería de una manera especial a Nakuru.

Tomoyo continuaba teniendo esos sueños, Eriol le exigía saber que soñaba para poder estar preparado en caso de ser necesario, pero Tomoyo nunca le contaba todo, sabía que si escuchaba toda la verdad iba a preocupar innecesariamente a sus amigos.

Pero ese día no pudo más, Clow le transmitió un mensaje muy desgarrador: su padre era un vampiro, su madre era maga y estaba sometida bajo el poder de su padre y ambos querían casarla con un hechicero.

Tomoyo no quiso saber más de ese sueño y despertó llorando y dando gritos cargados de dolor, Eriol, que presentía el dolor de Tomoyo fue a verla mucho antes de que ella despertara, y cuando la oyó se preocupó.

Tomoyo al verlo ahí no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos y llorar amargamente, esta vez sí le contó todo el sueño, pero no le contó lo anterior.

-Tranquila Tomoyo, no pasa nada, de verdad todo estará bien.

Tomoyo sentía un gran dolor por esa revelación, pero Eriol siempre lograba reconfortarla, siempre le alegraba el momento  
-Eriol yo quisiera...

Fue interrumpida por un inesperado beso que le puso la mente en blanco y le afirmó que todo estaría bien.

-Eriol yo... No quisiera causaste problemas  
-Shh, ¿Por que has de causarme problemas? Yo te quiero mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar  
-¿Y Kaho?  
-Sólo vemos lo que queremos ver, quisimos creer y hacer creer que teníamos una relación cuando lo único que había entre nosotros era una amistad. Yo te quiero mucho y fui un tonto porque no pude darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti Tomoyo  
Ante tal confesión Tomoyo se quedó paralizada, ella también lo quería aunque no lo aceptara, pero nunca creyó que Él se fuera a fijar en ella.  
-Eriol, yo también te quiero mucho  
\- Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia Eriol  
Y finalmente ella se tranquilizó, como siempre gracias a Eriol.

hey amigos y amigas seguidores de esta historia... ya tengo horario para subirles los capitulos

seran los lunes y viernes... en caso de no darme tiempo seran solo los viernes... pero espero que sean 2 a la semana

saluditos y nos leemos... ;)


	13. Capítulo 13: Joseph

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje

Capítulo 13: Joseph

-Soy malo, eso dicen todos de mi; la gente cree que soy un peligro, un ser que nunca será aceptado por la humanidad, y si eso piensan de mi, pues eso seré.

Mi nombre es Joseph Du Freglus y soy un vampiro muy poderoso… en realidad no tengo edad, pero hace 400 años un vampiro me prometió la mano de su única hija: Charlotte Oliveyro, ella, además de su naturaleza vampiro era una poderosa maga, obviamente me convenía casarme con ella…. Pero ella no estaba conforme con esa decisión, ella amaba a Clow Reed, un mago que poseía las cartas Clow… ella estaba decidida a casarse con Clow… obviamente no podía permitirlo… así que la rapté, y con ayuda de su padre comenzamos el ritual de casamiento al estilo vampiro.. Y la historia no terminó bien, asi que la perdí….

Pero hoy, voy a recuperarla…

¿Han oído hablar de la reencarnación? Bueno, así sucedió…Clow y ella reencarnaron con todo y poderes… pero hoy… yo utilizaré mi aburrida forma humana y asi terminaré con lo que empezó hace 400 años. Su nombre actual: Tomoyo Daidouji de Tomoeda. Y ahora debo conquistarla nuevamente… pero si se rehúsa tendrá que ser mía a mi manera….

Que tal amigos lectores…. Aquí un nuevo capítulo… al fin entramos a lo que nos interesa…. Que pasará con este personaje


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿No puedes sentirlo?

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje

Capítulo 14: ¿No puedes sentirlo?

Los días siguieron pasando, Tomoyo y Eriol disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y Eriol ahora estaba al pendiente de su novia.

¿Novia? Pensaba él, nunca se imaginó decirle eso realmente a alguien, ni a Tomoyo; ahora se sentía dichoso de poder compartir ese sentimiento con Tomoyo.

Aunque la batalla en la escuela, con las distintas materias era difícil, habían comenzado a suceder cosas extrañas que nadie había percibido.

Cosas extrañas desde que aquel chico alemán había ingresado a la escuela.

Joseph era un alemán que estudiaba de intercambio en Tomoeda. Aunque Joseph parecía un simple humano realmente no lo era. Joseph podía manipular el fuego a la perfección, tal y como solía hacerlo Sakura con ayuda de la carta Fuego, pero eso no era lo que lo hacía extraño, sino que era un vampiro muy poderoso.

Durante el descanso estaban los cuatro chicos disfrutando de su tiempo libre, y de la nada Tomoyo rompió en llanto.

-¿Qué tienes Tomoyo?- Preguntaron los chicos

Tomoyo en ese momento se sintió incomprendida, no sabía que decirles y arrancó a correr diciéndoles:

-¿acaso ustedes no pueden sentirlo?

Los chicos se preguntaron que pasaba, mientras Tomoyo corría y corría sin dirección se topó con Joseph, intercambiaron un "lo siento" y despúes…

Hey chic s (me pregunto si hay chicos que lean mis historias) aquí un nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido tiempos difíciles y aunque eso no es excusa para seguir no quiero que eso afecte en la forma de escribir, por lo menos en esta historia no.

Espero sus críticas, sugerencias (por pm), comentarios o lo que quieran. Disfruten su lectura

Muchos besos para ustedes

_**Tomoyo Ciruela Estelar**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Complicaciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 15: Preocupacion

-Tomoyo, ¿que tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Es que acaso ustedes no lo sienten!

-¿Qué cosa?

Tomoyo se sentía incomprendida, sentía una terrible angustia y sin decir nada se echó a correr sin rumo, sin dirección… corría y corría hasta que se topó con Joseph… solo intercambiaron un "lo siento" y Tomoyo continuó su camino, no sin que antes Joseph susurrara "al fin nos encontramos mi amor", Tomoyo no comprendía y se detuvo, pero Joseph, al ver lo que pasaba con Tomoyo y su indiscreción no le quedó más remedio que borrar su memoria y dejarla inconsciente.

Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol corrieron tras Tomoyo pero la perdieron en el camino, cuando la encontraron y la vieron en el suelo, inconsciente, sabían que algo no estaba bien.

Lo más raro de esta situación es que ellos no podían sentir la presencia maligna de Joseph, pues mediante un conjuro Joseph hacía interferencia bloqueando su presencia.

La llevaron a la enfermería, pero los directivos decidieron enviarla a su casa a reposar, tal vez era una pérdida de energía debido a un ataque de estrés, nada raro en Tomoyo, ella siempre andaba corriendo entre juntas del comité de alumnos, juntas del coro y sus bocetos de ropa, no sin mencionar que estaban en exámenes de fin de semestre.

Al salir de la escuela los chicos decidieron ir a visitarla.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó Sakura

-Iba corriendo, de pronto choqué con Joseph y no me acuerdo de más

Shaoran confundido preguntó la causa de que ella llorara, a lo que ella respondió con otra pregunta

-¿De verdad no lo sintieron?

-Tomoyo, habla por favor -la voz de Eriol se notaba preocupada

-Alguien nos observaba con odio….

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste en vez de echarte a correr? –preguntó Sakura

-Porque tenía miedo y me sentía incomprendida, ¿Cómo es que ustedes sienten la presencia del mago Clow o de alguna carta y no sintieron esa mirada tan rencorosa y penetrante?

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante la declaración de Tomoyo pero no supieron que responder.

Que tal chic s, espero que estén bien, pues yo estoy aquí reportándome y aquí estoy entregándoles el capítulo numero quince de esta historia, cada vez mas nos vamos acercando al nudo de la historia, cuando creemos tener todas las respuestas la historia nos responde con acertijos y nos cambia las incógnitas, pronto se aclararán todas sus dudas…

Ya saben, espero sus críticas, sugerencias (por pm), comentarios o lo que quieran. Disfruten su lectura

Muchos besos para ustedes

Nos leemos en el otro capitulo

_**Tomoyo Ciruela Estelar**_


	16. Capítulo 16: Saber de ti, saber de mi

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 16: Saber de ti, saber de mi

El tiempo sigue pasando, Tomoyo cada vez iba reponiéndose del suceso de hace días, Eriol estaba preocupado, esta vez Tomoyo tenía razón, ¿Cómo era posible que no sintieran algo tan "normal" como una mirada de rencor y odio? Se preocupaba porque no es normal que choques con una persona y de la nada quedes inconsciente… algo pasaba ahí y Eriol tenía que descubrirlo por el bien de su amada novia.

-Eriol, Eriol… -Eriol se había quedado absorto en sus preocupaciones que nunca escuchó cuando Nakuru le había hablado

-Ah sí Nakuru, que necesitabas

-Nada… veo que estas muy preocupado… ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, nada, es solo que quiero ir a ver a Tomoyo y…

-Ah, entonces nosotros te acompañamos –dijo Nakuru sin tomar en cuenta la opinión del pequeño felino que daba de vueltas en la habitación

Esa misma tarde fueron a visitar a Tomoyo, que se sentía alegre de tener visitas… más si esas visitas eran de su amado Eriol y de sus guardianes

-¡Qué bueno que veniste! –dijo Tomoyo más animada que nunca

Tomoyo siempre encontraba la paz en los ojos de Eriol, él siempre le transmitía esa fortaleza que necesitaba…

-Claro que vine… siempre estaré a tu lado

Eriol sentía esa necesidad de saber de ella, de protegerla, de no separarse nunca de ella… había pasado cierto tiempo desde que soñó esa desgracia, y esa era su razón de protegerla… no quería que algo malo le pasara… y aunque él se quebraba en algunos momentos, Clow le daba la valentía, la fortaleza para defenderla… para que la "señorita Daidouji" no terminara igual que Charlotte, y es que ese era el gran secreto de Clow, secreto que ni el mismo Eriol conocía, a pesar de llevar consigo una parte de Clow.


	17. Capítulo 17: El amor de un mago

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 17: El amor de un mago

-Aun te recuerdo Charlotte… y siempre lo haré. Y es que me haces tanta falta, ¿cómo fue que cuando estábamos a punto de ser inmensamente felices te separaron de mi lado? ¿Por qué no pude protegerte?

Charlotte, mi querida Charlotte, recuerdo que cuando te conocí pensaba que eras la persona más arrogante del mundo, pero después me di cuenta de que eras dulce y simpática, y con eso me enamoraste… y cuando vi que comprendías la magia porque también la llevabas no pude evitar sentir que eras la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida… Pero tu padre y Joseph se interpusieron en nuestra felicidad… te arrebataron de mi amor y no pude defenderte… es por eso que quiero ayudar a Eriol, quisiera darle consejos para saber cómo actuar cuando la desgracia llegue… no quisiera que Eriol sufriera por la Pequeña Tomoyo como yo sufrí por ti… Charlotte. No puedo permitir que vuelvas a morir en la reencarnación de Tomoyo… es por eso que Eriol tendrá que luchar en mi lugar, por mi y conmigo.

Que tal fanfictioners… espero que este año le s vaya muy bien… aquí estoy de regreso, por causas de fuerza mayor no pude escribir en mucho tiempo pero ya pasó, aquí estaré dando muchos problemas por un largo rato.

Les traigo este capítulo, como se podrán dar cuenta está narrado en primera persona, y la razón es porque Clow Reed es el que habla en este capitulo, la madeja de misterios comienza a dejar cabos sueltos y estamos a punto de llegar al punto clave… sigan la historia y ya saben que cualquier sugerencia pueden hacerla por mensaje privado (PM) sea de esta historia o alguna idea para una nueva historia.

Los quiero!

Tomoyo Ciruela Estelar


	18. Capitulo 18: Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capitulo 18: Revelaciones de los guardianes

-Los últimos días han sucedido cosas bastante extrañas, ¿no crees?

\- Pero por supuesto, nos han dado mucho más trabajo que de costumbre

-No me refiero a eso Nakuru, ¿no has visto a los chicos muy extraños?

-Claro Yukito, Eriol y Tomoyo ahora son novios y…

-Basta Nakuru, esto es serio, deja de tomar las cosas a juego y hazme caso, ¿no crees que últimamente Tomoyo no está tan radiante como antes? ¿No sientes presencias extrañas cada vez que estas con Eriol? ¿No sientes el ambiente tenso que se forma cuando Eriol y Tomoyo están juntos?

-Creí que eran figuraciones mías, no lo había visto de otro modo y no lo había comprobado

-Realmente estoy preocupado por ellos, especialmente por Tomoyo, ¿Recuerdas aquella visión?

-INICIA FLASHBACK-

Una tarde mientras Yukito y Nakuru tenían su tiempo libre en el trabajo, entre platicas vanales ocurrió algo realmente alarmante para ellos.

-Nakuru, ¿puedes verlo?

\- Claro que lo veo Yukito

Era una visión acerca de Tomoyo, Tomoyo estaba muy pálida y tenía aspecto de moribunda, Eriol estaba a su lado, también con aspecto enfermizo y atrás de ellos había una sombra irreconocible.

-Hay que cuidarlos, n quiero una desgracia –Dijo ese día Yukito al final

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-No queda más que cuidarlos pero sin levantar sospechas

-Así es Yukito

Cualquier sugerencia pueden hacerla por mensaje privado (PM) sea de esta historia o alguna idea para una nueva historia.

Los quiero!

Tomoyo Ciruela Estelar


	19. Capítulo 19: 911 una llamada de amor

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 19: 911… Una llamada de amor

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando llegó la llamada de Spike a la casa de Eriol.

Desde el día en que Tomoyo tuvo ese percance, Eriol le encomendó a Spike cuidar de Tomoyo y estar al pendiente.

Pero ese día fue lo inevitable… Spike se quedó dormido y no notó cuando Joseph entró a la habitación de Tomoyo y empezó a absorber sus fuerzas… Tomoyo palideció y se quedó inconsciente… fue demasiado tarde cuando Spike se dio cuenta

-Eriol, ha ocurrido lo inevitable, estoy en el hospital…

Eriol no terminó de escuchar… quería llegar con ella, protegerla a toda costa de lo que fuera y de quien fuera

Llegó al hospital empapado pues la lluvia lo seguía… ¡vaya momento para llover! A él no le importaba… solo quería estar ahí, con ella, protegiéndola.

Ahí estaba, preocupado, triste y sintiéndose culpable Spike, él quería ayudar a Eriol y proteger a Tomoyo… porque con ella recordaba bellos momentos que, aunque eran confusos y no tenía la certeza de haberlos vivido, eran gratos para él.

Y en eso, las memorias de Eriol se liberaron dejándole un recuerdo deprimente y doloroso para él.

Ruby se acercó a él en un intento por consolarlo, pero Eriol ya no era el mismo, estaba dolido porque la amaba y no quería sellar la historia como en sus recuerdos… no quería perderla.

Pasó mucho tiempo, el tiempo era eterno para los que estaban esperando, Eriol, Sonomi, Nakuru, Spike; pero nada, Tomoyo había caído en un profundo sueño, medicamente era un coma.

Eriol suplicó para que lo dejaran entrar pero no lo dejaron, y no tuvo más remedio que entrar con magia.

Al llegar se dio cuenta del hechizo, pudo contrarrestarlo, sin embargo, eso no sería tan rápido, necesitaba que ella reposara, todo toma su tiempo, pero esta vez él tendría que acelerar las cosas y hacer todo lo posible por su amor.

Cualquier sugerencia pueden hacerla por mensaje privado (PM) sea de esta historia o alguna idea para una nueva historia.

Los quiero!

Tomoyo Ciruela Estelar


	20. Capítulo 20: La ternura del amor

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 20: La ternura del amor…

El tiempo pasaba lento, la sombra de la noche los cubría con dolor; Sonomi preocupada por su única hija; Touya angustiado por du adorada prima, que era el recuerdo vivo de su madre. Pero Eriol estaba preocupado por su amada novia, _**la niña que lo hacía sentir libre, sin tener que importarle su destino, la única que se llevaba sus preocupaciones y lo apaciguaba.**_

El alba había llegado, y con él también habían llegado al hospital Sakura, Shaoran y Kero.

Nakuru y Yukito estaban haciendo su guardia en el hospital; ambos sabían que se amaban, era como su secreto. Lo sabían, pero lo callaban.

Nakuru estaba preocupada, necesitaba fuerzas para ser el pilar de Eriol y proteger a Tomoyo. Y esas fuerzas solo podía brindárselas Yukito.

Yukito, por su parte, quería consolar el corazón agobiado de Nakuru; podía sentir su preocupación, quería decirle lo que sentía por ella, lo que pasó para que él se enamorara de ella, pero no se atrevía.

Nakuru estaba a punto de romper el llanto cuando Yukito la abrazó, ella se sentía en paz; él le tomó la mano y un brillo comenzó a desprenderse de las manos de Yukito y ella sintió una cálida paz. En eso… Nakuru sin pensarlo lo besó, no pudo resistirse y Yukito le correspondió el beso. Fue un beso lleno de ternura y la fortaleza que ambos necesitaban. al separarse Nakuru se sonrojó y Yukito la volvió a abrazar con toda ternura. _**La ternura del amor.**_

Por otro lado, Eriol, con ayuda de Nakuru había logrado entrar a ver a Tomoyo; en la habitación solo se sentía una atmósfera de miedo, miedo que emanaba del corazón de Tomoyo, y además se escuchaba una melodía al estilo del **bip, bip, bip,** que surgía del monitor cardiaco al que estaba conectada Tomoyo.

Eriol al entrar y verla recostada en esa cama recordó un episodio de un libro que alguna vez vió en el librero de Tomoyo: _**"The Sleeping Beauty"**_, se acercó y la miró con todo el amor del mundo, él anhelaba ver sus hermosos ojos amatistas. Tomó su mano y la besó con toda ternura, esperando que al igual que en el libro ella despertara…

Tomoyo correspondía al beso porque ella apretó su mano tomando la de Eriol, como si quisiera decirle que no la soltara y que no la dejara sola. El ritmo cardiaco de ambos se aceleró y se sincronizó como una sinfonía de percusiones, y ahora la melodía que los acompañaban era más parecida a _**bip bip, bip bip bip, bip…**_

Pero ya no podía estar mucho tiempo ahí dentro; el doctor estaba a punto de entrar y tuvo que recurrir a la magia para escapar.


	21. Capítulo 21: La sombra del amor

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 21: La sombra del amor

Eriol no quería separarse de Tomoyo, pero era necesario dejarla descansar. Él deseaba que con su beso ella se pudiera despertar, y en realidad eso pasó, pero él no estuvo ahí para presenciarlo.

En cuanto Eriol salió, Tomoyo abrió los ojos clamando su nombre. El doctor la tranquilizó y ella se calmó. Sabía que él estaba ahí con ella, incluso cuando ella no lo pudiera ver. Y aunque Tomoyo ya se sentía bien y ya había reaccionado no la dieron de alta, puesto que aún faltaban muchos estudios que realizar para determinar la causa del coma.

Cuando la trasladaron a una habitación, pudo recibir visitas y ella seguía esperándolo hasta que por fín llegó, vestido de traje y extendiéndole la mano con esa naturalidad propia de los ingleses, tomó su mano, la besó y le dijo:

¿Aceptarías una cena romántica conmigo, acompañada de un atardecer hermoso?

Con todo gusto, pero, ¿No crees que aún el sol no ha caído?

Shhh… ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

En ese momento Eriol hizo que el cielo se tornara en colores rosáceos y anaranjados, que hacían que el atardecer fuera el más hermoso que jamás se había visto.

A la luz de las velas y con una hermosa vista cenaron en compañía uno del otro.

Tomoyo, Te amo

Y yo a ti, Eriol

¿Podrás cantar para mi?

Ella con su melodiosa voz comenzó a cantar:

_**When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for**_

Cuando tu alma encuentra el alma que estaba esperando

_**When someone walks into your heart through an open door**___

Cuando alguien entra en tu corazón a través de una puerta abierta

_**When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold**___

Cuando tu mano encuentra la mano que  
estaba destinado a mantener

_**Don't let go**_

No lo dejes ir

_**Someone comes into your world**_

Alguien entra en tu mundo

_**Suddenly your world has changed forever**_

De repente, tu mundo ha cambiado para siempre

_**No there's no one else's eyes **_**that could see into me**

No hay otros ojos que puedan ver dentro de mi

_**No one else's arms can lift**__**, l**__**ift me up so high**___

No hay otros brazos que me levanten, me levantas tan alto

_**Your love lifts me out of time**_

Tu amor me eleva el tiempo

_**And you know my heart by heart**___

Y conoces mi corazón de memoria

Tomoyo, mientas cantaba le ponía mucho sentimiento, pues recordaba esos momentos, de cuando Eriol se fue haciendo prisionero de sus pupilas; recordaba todas las emociones que le hacía sentir; esas mariposas en el estómago con tan solo escuchar su nombre y esa corriente eléctrica que sentía recorrer su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de él y sentía su respiración tan cerca de ella mientras hablaban.

_**When you're one with the one you were meant to be find**___

Cuando eras uno con el que estabas destinado a encontrarte

_**Everything falls in place, all the stars align**___

todo cae en su lugar, todas las estrellas se alinean

_**When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul**_

Cuando hayas sido tocado por la nube que ha tocado su alma

_**Don't let go**_

No lo dejes ir

_**Someone comes into your life**_

Alguien viene a tu vida

_**It's like they've been in your life forever**_

Es como si hubiera estado en tu vida por siempre __

_**No there's no one else's eyes **_**that could see into me**

No hay otros ojos que puedan ver dentro de mi

_**No one else's arms can lift**__**, l**__**ift me up so high**___

No hay otros brazos que me levanten, me levantas tan alto

_**Your love lifts me out of time**_

Tu amor me eleva el tiempo

_**And you know my heart by heart**___

Y conoces mi corazón de memoria

Por su parte Eriol sonreía al escuchar la canción. Sabía que su adorada novia era dueña de una hermosa voz. Lo hacía florat con tan solo escucharla cantar, como aquella vez en la que mientras él tocaba el piano ella cantaba esa canción que tanto les recordaba su niñez.

_**So now we've found our way to find each other**_

Y ahora que hemos encontrado nuestro camino para encontrarnos el uno al otro

_**So now I found my way, to you**___

Y ahora que he encontrado mi camino, hacia ti

_**No there's no one else's eyes **_**that could see into me**

No hay otros ojos que puedan ver dentro de mi

_**No one else's arms can lift**__**, l**__**ift me up so high**___

No hay otros brazos que me levanten, me levantas tan alto

_**Your love lifts me out of time**_

Tu amor me eleva el tiempo

_**And you know my heart by heart**___

Y conoces mi corazón de memoria

Al terminar la canción él la abrazó y la besó en la frente y le dijo:

Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pero si alguna vez te sientes sola o tienes miedo, solo canta. Canta, porque tu voz es asombrosamente mágica y poderosa

Y sin más que el embelesamiento en la mirada de Tomoyo, le sonrió y le dijo

Así lo haré mi amor.


	22. Capítulo 22: el resto de mi vida

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 22: Planeando el resto de mi vida… a tu lado

Tomoyo cada día iba recuperándose del incidente con Joseph, Eriol estaba también más tranquilo al ver a su princesa mejor. Después de 2 días la dieron de alta. Y una vez fuera del hospital comenzaron a planear el cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

Por otro lado, a los 3 jóvenes doctores (Touya, Nakuru y Yukito) les dieron su merecido descanso laboral, Y aunque sólo era el fin de semana a ellos les cayó de maravilla.

Sólo un segundo bastó para que la mente de Yukito comenzara a volar imaginando el cómo formalizaría el noviazgo con Nakuru.

-Nakuru, ¿ya tienes planes para el sábado?

-No, aun no. Tal vez estaré en casa con Suppy.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la pista de patinaje conmigo?

-Me encantaría

Y es que Nakuru estaba enamorándose cada vez más de Yukito. - **"Lo que empieza jugando termina gustando; y el amor es un juego peligroso,"- **citó. Sólo Dios sabe de donde habrá sacado esa frase, pero quedaba como anillo al dedo; y era verdad, después de todo pasaron de las bromas infantiles y absurdas a sentir un cariño especial el uno por el otro.

-Después de todo, **"a veces pierdes una batalla. Pero las travesuras siempre ganan la guerra." **Mi batalla más dura siempre fue el hacer que Yukito se deseperara de mí, porque claramente sabía que me terminaría enamorando de él. Pero no recordé que todas esas travesuras y juegos me harían ganar una guerra mayor y que no me esperaba, en la que ni siquiera estaba enterada de que estaba luchando: la guerra del amor. No estaba consciente de que aquél romance había crecido en lo profundo de mi ser pero que ya no estaba dispuesto a quedarse olvidado en el mismo silencio en el que se forjó.

Por otra parte Yukito estaba consciente de que un beso marca para siempre tu momento, - **"Y un beso es como una promesa: una vez que lo das quedas unido a esa persona,"** –recordó. En su situación era muy peligroso dejar cabos sueltos y cosas inconclusas, porque podían poner en riesgo esa amistad que les había costado trabajo entablar.

-Ya tengo el lugar perfecto, pero ahora solo debo aguardar el momento perfecto. –dijo finalmente con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro: una sonrisa de enamorado.

N.A: Hola queridos lectores, aquí estoy con una nueva entrega (Y con la novedad de que cambié mi nombre):

En esta Capítulo, Nakuru y Yukito dejaron fluir muchos sentimientos. Espero que el pequeño monólogo de Nakuru sobre su amor no los haya aburrido.

Haré cita de frases que ocupé y que puse entre comillas:

"Lo que empieza jugando termina gustando" es un dicho popular; la parte de "el amor es un juego peligroso" es una idea que se me ocurrió en el momento.

"a veces pierdes una batalla. Pero las travesuras siempre ganan la guerra.": es una frase del libro **"Buscando a Alaska" ** de ** John Green**; quizá Nakuru también leyó este libro y recordó la frase en el momento, y se inspiró para hablar de su amor.

"Y un beso es como una promesa: una vez que lo das quedas unido a esa persona": Esta frase la ví en Facebook, pero no recuerdo el autor. Si no mal recuerdo, también fue utilizada en el fic **"El Beso" **de **Keru-chan-sempai**, que también habla de nuestra querida pareja: Eriol y Tomoyo.

En fin. Espero que les guste el capitulo, recuerden que espero sus críticas y sugerencias. Nos leemos en la otra

**Tomoyo Poetisa Scheherazade **


	23. Capítulo 23: Magia del Sábado a la noche

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 23: Magia de Sábado en la noche

Nakuru estaba en su habitación, el momento había llegado, al fin estaría con Yukito fuera del área laboral, así que se alistó, y se puso un blusón rojo con leggins negros y unas botas rojas; era una noche fría y para ir a patinar era el atuendo perfecto. En cuanto escuchó el timbre en la mansión se puso toda coloreada y se puso nerviosa, pero sabía que el momento había llegado.

Al salir de casa decidieron ir caminando a la pista de patinaje; iban platicando de cosas sin importancia, bueno, en ese momento nada tenía la importancia suficiente para ellos.

En cuanto llegaron comenzó el patinaje en parejas, y ellos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Bailaron como si fueran los únicos en la pista. Al terminar la canción, Yukito y Nakuru se miraron tan intensamente, tan profundamente que si un segundo más hubiera pasado aquél patinaje hubiera terminado en un beso.

-Hay que irnos – dijo Yukito – está oscureciendo.

No se le ocurrió un pretexto mejor. Qué importaba si estaba oscureciendo, los dos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse solos, pero lo dijo porque quería cortar el momento: no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero ese no era el lugar.

Comenzaron a caminar hablando muy poco, de hecho, cualquier persona que los viese pensaría que eran dos extraños.

Hasta que llegaron a su destino: un café acogedor; para llegar ahí tenían que caminar a través de un corredor de árboles de cerezo. El viento soplaba y las flores de los cerezos caían, y la luna iluminaba el lugar, la vista era hermosa y Yukito se detuvo. Nakuru lo vio con esa mística mirada tan propia de ella y Yukito la tomó de las manos, se arrodilló y le dijo:

-Nakuru, sabes que me gustas mucho, y no hablo solo por mí, Ruby Moon – en eso, un flashazo hizo que apareciera Yue y de igual manera desapareció.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Nakuru se quedó pensando, era una decisión que no debía tomar solo ella, y aunque conocía la respuesta de Ruby, decidió que Ruby tenía que dar también una respuesta, que fue un sí.

De igual manera Ruby apareció envuelta en un haz de luz y dijo que sí, para volver al interior de Nakuru, quien se lanzó a los brazos de Yukito y le dio un beso fugaz. Yukito esta vez no dejó que el momento terminara.

Después del beso, agarrados de la mano, continuaron su caminar hacia el café, y apareció una especie de ilusión que únicamente los que poseían magia podían presenciar: en las espaldas de los jóvenes surgían las alas de Yue y Ruby. Los guardianes no suelen manifestarse, pero esta vez estaban tan ensimismados que querían que el mundo, o por lo menos el mundo de la magia, lo supiera.


	24. Capítulo 24:Brindo por ti por nosotros

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 24: Brindo por ti… por nosotros

El tiempo seguía pasando y ahora era 3 de septiembre… sí, era el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, y Eriol le estaba organizando una pequeña celebración para no pasar desapercibida esa fecha en la que el destino y el universo le habían permitido nacer a aquella chica, para que inevitablemente, después de 18 años se convirtiera en su novia.

-Eriol, basta, déjame ver, sé caminar y puedo ver. No necesito que al igual que un robot o una marioneta me controles para entrar a mi casa.

-Tranquila _sweetheart*, _ya casi llegamos

Y en cuanto entraron, un estruendoso "sorpresa" llegó a los oídos de Tomoyo. Ahí estaban sus queridos amigos, su primo Touya con Kaho, Nakuru y el joven Yukito, Spike y Kero, su madre y a su lado su amado novio.

Después de los abrazos y los regalos, pasaron a degustar el delicioso pastel preparado por Nakuru y Yukito (que por cierto, había sido preparado en medio del desastre)

-INICIA FLASHBACK-

-Muy bien Nakuru, ¿de qué pastelería compraremos el pastel para el cumpleaños de la señorita Tomoyo?

-Oh Yukito, vamos, hay que hacerlo, solo es un pastel

-Pero no soy buen cocinero

\- no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos

Finalmente Yukito terminó accediendo, pero al llegar a la cocina de una vacía mansión Hiraguzawa, Yukito se enteró de las ausentes habilidades culinarias de Nakuru. Pero ya estaban ahí y no estaban dispuestos a volver a salir a comprar nada, ni siquiera el pastel, así que se decidieron a intentar preparar un decente pastel.

Como no sabían preparar un pastel lo hicieron a su manera, y mientras Yukito preparaba el tazón para batir llegó Nakuru emocionada con una bolsa de harina y la vació de golpe provocando que ambos se espolvorearan.

-¡Oye, ve lo que has hecho Yukito! – dijo Nakuru aventándole un poco de harina

-¿Yo? Si eso fue al revés – dijo Yukito regresándole el ataque.

Y así siguieron jugando entre besos con la harina y el azúcar hasta que dejaron la cocina hecha un tremendo caos

Y Eriol los sorprendió con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, en la harina, en medio de un profundo beso

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Oh Eriol, emmm, estamos preparando el pastel para Tomoyo – dijo una nerviosa Nakuru

-¿Me quieren explicar el caos y ese beso o tendré que recurrir a la magia para sacarles la verdad?

-Está bien Eriol, nos has descubierto – dijo un apenado Yukito – Resulta que yo… nosotros… somos novios

-¡Yukito! Quedamos en que se los diríamos en la fiesta de Tomoyo

-Pero ya nos descubrió

Y continuando con la harina de un lado a otro Eriol dijo:

-Bueno, bueno; ya basta. Ordenen esto y ya terminen con el pastel que se tienen que arreglar y nos iremos en un rato.

Y una vez que se fue Eriol terminaron recurriendo a su magia para tener listo el pastel.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Les propongo un brindis por mi amada novia, ¡Por Tomoyo!

-¡Por Tomoyo!

-Muchas gracias chicos por sus atenciones y su cariño, pero yo les propongo el brindis por nosotros, porque mi amado novio y yo seamos felices, porque mi pareja favorita también sea feliz, por nuestra felicidad, la de ustedes y la de todos, pero sobre todo para que sigamos juntos como hasta ahora ¡Por nosotros!

-¡Por nosotros!

Y así, en medio del brindis Yukito tomó la palabra

-Sé que sonará raro, pero aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos les quiero, les queremos comunicar que Nakuru y yo somos novios.

Y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, hay que celebrar su felicidad – dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar botana

…

-Es que Sakura, quedaste de ir a mi partido mañana

-Shaoran, es cumpleaños de mi prima y me quiero ir a celebrar con ella

-Pero acabas de celebrar, y la visitaste ayer y antier, y la has estado cuidando y visitando desde el incidente…

-Pero la estoy cuidando, debo protegerla, y quiero festejar como antes. Eriol la tiene todo el tiempo y yo ya no estoy con ella como antes

-Está bien Sakura, discúlpame, creo que no es ni el momento ni el lugar para reclamarte, ¿te parece si nos vamos a mi casa y ahí lo platicamos?

-Esta bien

Nadie notó la auencia de esta pareja, ni siquiera el celoso Touya debido a que estaba felicitando a su amigo

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que en la cocina, al lado de donde ellos discutían los escuchaba Tomoyo. Ningiuno se dio cuenta de los conflictos que comenzarían a crecer en el interior de Tomoyo debido a la escucha sin intención de aquella discusión.

_Notas de la Autora_

Hola lectores. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Tiene de todo un poco. Ojala les guste.

Para los que no sepan _**Sweetheart**_ es una palabra en ingles que se usa para referirse al novio, pero también significa "querido" al igual que "dear".

Comenten, sugieran. ¿Qué creen que pasará después?

Los quiero

Tomoyo Poetisa Sheherazade


	25. Capítulo 25: Adios

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 25: Adiós…

Han pasado 3 semanas desde la fiesta de Tomoyo. Al dia siguiente de la fiesta Sakura había accedido a ir al partido de Shaoran. No quería tener problemas con él, asi que accedió.

Ya le había cancelado varias citas varias veces: cuando Tomoyo estuvo en el hospital, cuando fue a hacerle compañía mientras se recuperaba, cuando la acompaño de compras para levantarle el ánimo…

-¡Ya no lo soporto mas, siempre es lo mismo contigo!

El estruendoso reclamo la había regresado al momento actual. Shaoran había ido a visitarla a su casa esa mañana para platicar con ella. Ayer lo había dejado plantado para ir al cine porque se fue a tomar un café con Tomoyo.

-Pero solo intento ayudar – dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sí, pero a costa de nosotros y eso no es justo. Sakura, puedo entender tu postura, la familia es primero, pero no lo único, y menos si también "soy importante" en tu vida. No es la primera vez que me haces esto y no estoy dispuesto a esperarte. Lo mejor será dejar todo aquí y que resuelvas todo para no perder a tu prima, porque a mi ya me perdiste. Adiós Sakura

Y salió de la casa un Shaoran decidido, enojado y al mismo tiempo triste. Si bien la amaba no estaba dispuesto a esperarla. Todo por la impaciencia de él, la despreocupación de ella y el orgullo de ambos.


	26. Capítulo 26: ¿Cómo consolar un Corazón?

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 26: ¿Cómo consolar un corazón roto?

-Si, habla Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo… necesito hablar

-Ven a casa Sakurita

La llamada le extraño demasiado a Tomoyo que había contestado el teléfono esa mañana. Mientras esperaba la llegada de Sakura comenzó a preparar el té y entonces su celular comenzó a sonar…

-Hola Princesa

-Hola guapo

-¿Vienes a almorzar?

-Discúlpame. Tengo que ayudar a Sakura

-¿Todo bien?

-La escuche triste, solo eso.

-Esta bien princesa, nos vemos mañana. No olvides que te amo

Tenía que ser algo grave como para que Yue o Kero no la pudieran escuchar. Pero si Sakura quería hablar con ella, ella siempre estaría para Sakura.

El timbre sonó. Sakura llegó a casa de Tomoyo y se fueron a la habitación de Tomoyo: una dispuesta a hablar y otra dispuesta a escuchar fielmente.

Pero no salieron palabras de la boca de la ojiverde, sino que rompió en llanto y lloró a mares en las rodillas de Tomoyo, así como alguna vez lo había hecho Meiling. La razón de su llanto seguía siendo desconocida para Tomoyo quien se limitó a consolarla y no preguntarle hasta que ella quisiera hablar

-¡Shaoran y yo hemos terminado y necesito que recojas los pedazos de mi roto corazón! – dijo Sakura con una notoria tristeza en su voz. Fue lo único que dijo, sin embargo eso bastó como para hacerle saber a Tomoyo que no debía preguntar más.

-Sé que es difícil hablar en este momento y no te presiono para que me cuentes el motivo, pero sabes que aquí estoy para apoyarte y para todo lo que necesites.

En ese momento Sakura sabía que ese problema no lo podría resolver con alguna carta, ni con su báculo. No hay hechizo para un corazón roto. También sabía que si le contaba a Kero se pondría como loco, y Yukito no le podría dar un gran consejo. Pero para eso estaba su mejor amiga y adorada prima, aunque le apenaba un poco tener que recurrir a ella solo en esos momentos por mas confianza que hubiera, estaba tan acostumbrada a resolver sus problemas y cargar su tristeza ella sola que por eso se sentía apenada.

Después de tomar té y comer un poco de helado de chocolate Sakura se fue a casa tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía que toda la noche la pasaría llorando por él, por su adorado Shaoran.


	27. Capítulo 27: Culpas que lastiman

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 27: Culpas que lastiman…

Después de que Sakura se fue, Spike le avisó que tomaría un vaso de leche y le preguntó que si quería cenar, a lo que Tomoyo respondió que no. Spike salió de la habitación y Tomoyo se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de suceder con sus amigos, y a ella se le hacía muy raro que después de 5 años de un largo y hermoso noviazgo por su culpa ellos hubieran terminado.

—Si, por mi culpa

Tomoyo sabía que el pleito sumamente grande como para que sus amigos terminaran con esa relación era por su culpa, puesto que un día los escuchó discutiendo por una cita que había cancelado Sakura o algo así, sin intención de escuchar pero de cualquier manera los escuchó.

Su culpa, puesto que lo leyó en la mirada triste de su prima. Su culpa. Por estar preocupando innecesariamente sus amigos. Su culpa por interrumpir en las citas amorosas de sus amigos. Su culpa.

Poco a poco, mientras más se culpaba, más debilitaba su estado anímico y por ende la hacía más vulnerable a todo.

—Eso es pequeña Tomoyo. Que bueno que reconoces que toda la desgracia de tus amigos es por tu culpa. Lástima que ellos no sean tan buenos amigos como tú lo eres.

—¡No! ¡No es cierto lo que dices! ¡Aléjate y déjame en paz!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Joseph se había aprovechado de su debilidad y dejándola inconsciente se la llevó y salió del lugar.

—Tomoyo, ¿Cómo piensas ayudar a …? —Dijo Spike y se preocupó al ver la ventana abierta y no encontrar a Tomoyo. No era necesario pensar más y de inmediato le habló a Eriol.

E inmediatamente, con una lagrima en la mejilla, Eriol salió acompañado de Nakuru rumbo a la casa de Tomoyo.


	28. Capítulo 28: Fortalezas debilitadas

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de las CLAMP…. Pero los personajes que salgan a partir de aquí son producto de mi loca cabeza…. Jejeje**

Capítulo 28: Fortalezas debilitadas…

—Spinel, yo no te estoy reprochando nada, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que está pasando, asi que no te juzgues tan duro.

—Amo Eriol, yo tuve la culpa, me distraje y no estuve ahí para ella.

—Suppy, escucha a Eriol, no tienes la culpa…

Inmediatamente de haber salido de la mansión, Eriol convocó a Sakura, Shaoran, Yue y Kerberos para hacer algo y recuperar a Tomoyo.

Spike estaba tan encariñado y, de últimas fechas, tan conectado con Tomoyo, que se sentía muy mal por haber permitido tal desgracia, pero Eriol se acercó a le para calmarlo.

—Spike, yo no soy quien para culparte ni para recriminarte nada, recuerda que en esta vida nada es coincidencia, solo sucede lo inevitable, pero tienes que estar bien para que juntos podamos recuperar a Tomoyo.

Spike quedó más tranquilo al escuchar eso pero aun asi había un hueco en su corazón, un hueco que no se compondría hasta que Tomoyo regresara.

Y cuando nadie veía a Eriol, salió de la habitación, y como cuando soñó con ella y su muerte, derramó una lagrima sabiendo que en esos momentos el tampoco era fuerte, porque su mejor fortaleza era Tomoyo, y esa fortaleza ahora se veía debilitada, al punto en el que con cualquier leve roce esa fortaleza se perdería para siempre.

Hola chicos, este capítulo realmente es un capitulo corto, pero cargado de emociones tanto para Eriol como para Spike. Ojala y lo disfruten.


End file.
